Kiss me
by I'm the girl that favours fire
Summary: Series of Drabbles / Headcannons about pretty much every pairing. First Chapter : Scorose. Review/ PM your favourite Ship and I'll do that next:3 Lots of Fluff. *warning* Your feels May be destroyed.
1. Scorose

Scorose Headcannon:

I waved goodbye to my parents again as Scorpius dragged me away from the burrow. He kept pulling, a great smile across his face as we crossed the moors. We passed the house our Parents friend Luna Lived in. Further across the moor, A large, green tree Sat alone. We continued to run until we'd reached it - it's shade protecting us from the harsh rays of the Sun.

"Excited?" He asked, looking up into the branches,his white gold hair was dancing in the light breeze.

"What for?" I said, keeping my tone curious.

"Our last year at Hogwarts,of course. We go next week, in case you've forgotten. Anyway, I'm Team Captain for the Quidditch team this year."

"I'm sure Ravenclaw are screwed then," I said with a wink.

He nudged me slightly. "Anyway, I have a slight proposition for you."

I raise my eyebrows, slightly curious.

"Well, we've been together now,what? Four years." He said. "They've been the greatest years of my life, what with my family being... who they are. You've been my best friend,girlfriend and sister since the very moment we met. Rose, there was this muggle thing I was reading about - Promise rings. I have one here." He said, pulling out a ring. "It's not like getting engaged, it's just promising that maybe we will one day. Can I promise myself to you?" He asked.

I bite my lip - my tell that I am nervous - a nod slowly.

He smiles at my response - clearly delighted - and slips the sapphire blue ring onto my finger.

"I promise that I am yours, yours alone and no one else's." He says.

I can't think of anything else to say, so I press my lips to his,closing my eyes and wondering what the hell I would tell my parents.


	2. Dramione

"So, ready to give in yet?" Draco asked, steely determination in his eye. Ronald Weasley stared back with equal courage.

"I'm not giving in, Malfoy. We may aswell just keep going to see who wins." He said with a smirk. "HARRY! Next."

Harry walked into the dimly lit chamber and unravelled the roll of parchment. They'd asked Neville Longbottom to write up a list of girls names last week, he'd collected 20 names from the girl in the school. The challenge was that the girl who's name appeared on the list would become the target of their affections until one boy emerged with more dates than the other.

Harry had refused, as he was happy with Ginny, and argued that even if he wasn't, he wouldn't join in.

Nobody in the room knew who's name appeared next on the list. Both boys would have two days to try and win the heart of whichever poor victim was next on their list.

"Hermione Granger." Harry could barely contain his laughter. "Good luck boys." And he left the room,whistling contentedly as he did.

"Ready to pull out and admit defeat before I steal your girl?" Draco let the words dance across his lips as the colour drained from his opponents face.

"I'm not giving up Malfoy. Are you?" His jab was pointless, Draco was ruthless, and would win at any cost. Ron wasn't bothered about winning, so long as he didn't lose.

##############################################

Hermione had had quite enough male attention today to last her her whole life. Ron starts talking about going on a date,but then mumbled and ran off. Of course, she wasn't totally opposed to the idea of going on a date with Ron,but she was a lady, an would be asked accordingly.

Neville kept giving her Shifty eyes, and Harry had laughed at her all day. Was something wrong with her hair? Had her breasts finally grown? Maybe she had skid marks? She cringed at the thought and locked that mental suggestion deep in her mind where no one - including herself - would find it again.

"Wotcher Granger." Gregory Goyle called at her, Vincent Crabbe not two seconds behind him. Confused,she turned around, just as Draco Malfoy started kissing her! Kissing her. Where the hell had this come from?! She pushed him from her and curled her lip in disgust.

"I'll give you my owl later." He added with a narcissistic wink and fled after his friends.

###################################

Ron had failed miserably,he finally got the nerve to ask her out and then bloody Malfoy walked into the Great Hall, giving him an overly sarcastic apologetic smile.

Malfoy probably already had her. God, he'd do anything to have Hermione. Hell,he'd play Malfoy and lose for the rest of his life to have her. One kiss. One touch.

################################

Hermione Granger. Four seconds of mouth on mouth contact and she was already stick in Malfoys head. Damn,girl.

On the up side, he was not losing to weasel boy,so how bad could it be really?

Hermione Malfoy.

"What the hell dude? You can't just think that!" He said to himself.

He decided he needed air. He stood up and went outside the library,if only to breath for a moment. Then he noticed she'd walked in. Hermione. He had to ask her on a date,somehow.

Draco realised that this girl made him nervous, she was prettier than any girl he'd dated before, smarter then even himself and one of the golden trio.

Without thinking another thought, he ran to the owlery.

######################

Hermione sat in her bed chambers. Three hours of intense arithmacy revision and she'd gotten nowhere. Couldn't remember a damn thing. Her eyes kept wandering to him ,how could she think of anything else?

Pavarti Patil was currently having her hair braided by Lavender Brown. Hermione was just about to go downstairs when she noticed an owl tapping at their window. She walked over to the window,and the bird flew in.

"Woah! Who's is that?" Pavarti laughed.

Hermione shrugged. The letter was dropped on her bed and the bird disappeared.

Granger,

I know you love the weasel,

And I really don't see why,

'Cos he copies you in every class,

Just so his scores high.

I know we rarely speak,

And when we do its mean,

I'm just asking for one little date,

To wipe the whole slate clean.

So say you'll do it,within the hour,

Say you'll be my girl,

Come down to the dungeons,

You know I'll rock your world.

~ DM.

"Oh...mygod." She said, dropping the letter and sitting on the bed. She immediately wrote out a return letter.

"I have to go." Hermione said to no one at all, and leaves,only to find Harry and Ron sitting in front of the fire.

"Hey,Hermione. What's with the rush?" Harry said.

"I have to meet someone." She said,leaving before Ron could ask who.

"It's Malfoy isn't it? That slick git." Harry just laughed. "Come on, we're going to spy."

#######################

"Ah, Granger." Draco called. "See you got my owl."

"Yes,but I was wondering..." Draco never heard what she was wondering,because at that moment, he'd crashed his lips to hers.

And this time,she kissed back.

"I was wondering what this means." She said, after they broke apart.

He snaked his hands around her waist. "It means I win."


End file.
